The invention relates to torsional vibration dampers, especially for use in motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in torsional vibration dampers of the type wherein a primary and a secondary component are rotatable with and relative to each other about a common axis to stress coil springs and/or other energy storing elements of a torsion damper in a circumferential direction of the two components when such components rotate relative to each other. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in torsional vibration dampers wherein the torsion damper operates in series with a torque limiting device employing at least two ring-shaped lateral members at least partially flanking and being in frictional engagement with an intermediate member. The frictional engagement is established by urging the lateral members against the intermediate member, and the latter can simultaneously serve as a means for stressing the energy storing elements of the torsion damper.